Mutation
by CayleeElizabeth
Summary: Caroline is introduced to a whole new kind of supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N – Ok so this is what happens when I have a couple of glasses of wine while watching X-Men. Crack. Pure crack. I guess it's true when they say you can ship Caroline with anyone. I'm not sure if I am going to continue this or not. I kind of want to explore the whole Damon/Caroline/Logan triangle thing but I don't know if I'm truly capable of depicting Logan correctly. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Laters, T-**_

Mutation.

"Can I get a Bud?"

Caroline turned towards the strong gravelly voice that suddenly came from beside her and noticed a man that she had never seen before, not at The Grille anyway. He looked older, probably late thirties? Caroline frowned to herself as she guessed his age. She was never very good at it and it didn't help that she had pretty much drank herself into a stupor, having firmly planted her butt on Damon's barstool for the better part of the day. He was tall and well built, though he had a little too much facial hair for her liking and he definitely reeked of supernatural. He was probably a werewolf or a hybrid, one of Klaus' cronies that he periodically sent to Mystic Falls every few years or so to check on Caroline while he was out terrorizing the world. Caroline frowned once more before downing her shot of bourbon.

"I've never seen you before," Caroline said, shifting her eyes forward, so as not to make eye contact with the stranger next to her, as she waved her empty shot glass at the bartender. "Did Klaus send you to check up on me? Cause if he did you can go right back to him and tell him I said he can rot in Hell. Love, Caroline." She could _feel_ the man smirk at her as he raised the bottle of beer to his lips and looked down at her through his lashes.

"Caroline is it?" the stranger asked as he leaned against the bar. Caroline nodded slightly as the bartender approached her and refilled her glass. "I don't know who this _Klaus_ guy is, but let me assure you, I'm just passing through." Caroline scoffed as she raised the amber liquid to her lips and swallowed it in one smooth gulp.

"No one just _passes through_ Mystic Falls…." Caroline hesitated for a moment as she realized that the stranger now knew her name, but she had yet to learn his. "I'm sorry, what's your name?" Caroline asked as she turned and looked up at the mystery man.

"Logan." Caroline nodded as she once again waved the bartender over and grabbed the open bottle of bourbon from his hand.

"Well _Logan_," Caroline drawled out his name as she poured herself another shot. "If you're not one of Klaus' hybrids here to check up on me, then I'm assuming you're straight werewolf, and it'd definitely be wise to stay the hell away from me either way." Caroline looked up and gave the handsome stranger a deadly grin as she raised her shot glass as if in salute. Logan smiled, all teeth, as he shook his head at the clearly intoxicated blonde before him and took another swig of his beer.

"You've obviously been watching too much Twilight little girl. I am not a _werewolf_, or a _hybrid_, whatever the hell that is. I'm Wolverine." Caroline creased her brow in confusion. Wolver-what? Is this some kind of super hybrid that Klaus created to further fuck with her pathetic existence?

"What the fuck is a wolverine?" Caroline asked sharply. Logan shook his head as he placed his beer bottle on the bar.

"It's not _a_ wolverine, I _am_ Wolverine. I'm a mutant." Caroline frowned as she looked at Logan. What the hell kind of place did this guy come from that the supernatural was called _mutant_?

"_Mutant_? What the hell kind of discriminatory word is that? We're all _mutants _in one way or another," Caroline said with a scowl. This guy was definitely backwoods ignorant.

"Not my kind of mutant, Sweetheart," Logan said with a sly grin as he waved the bartender over for another beer. Well this was certainly getting interesting.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours," Caroline said coyly as she grabbed a second shot glass and filled it with bourbon, sliding it over to Logan.

"What?"

"What?"

"Right here. In front of all these people?" Logan asked as he scanned the full bar.

"They're all compelled. They won't remember anything," Caroline said with a dismissive shrug.

"Who compelled them?" Logan asked as he eyed the pretty blonde suspiciously.

"I did. It's fun sometimes to manipulate the average Joe's so that they become extras in your own personal movie."

"You're twisted." Caroline furrowed her brow defensively.

"You spend the majority of your life stuck in a 17 year olds body in the same hick town you were born in almost 60 years ago and you get a little jaded," Caroline said sharply. "Here, I'll go first," Caroline said as she tried to lighten the mood before her buzz was officially ruined. Taking a deep breath in, Caroline closed her eyes and let her vampirism take over, feeling the veins protrude under her eyes and her fangs elongate. Caroline opened her eyes and hissed at Logan as she showed him her true vampire self. "Ta-da!" Caroline said dramatically as she observed the look of appreciation on Logan's face.

"Look at you all Devil in disguise," Logan said as he watched Caroline's face seamlessly faze back to its more human-like state.

"Your turn," Caroline said as she poured herself another shot.

"I suppose it is," Logan said as he put his bottle of beer on the bar and closed both of his fists. In a flash three very long metal claws sliced through the skin of each hand. Caroline's jaw dropped for a moment as she stared at the metal talons. Slowly she raised her index finger to the tip of one of the claws and pressed the pad of her finger against it lightly causing blood to trickle down her digit.

"Ouch," Caroline said as she quickly pulled her finger away and stuck it in her mouth.

"Careful Sweetheart, they're sharp," Logan said with a devilish grin. Caroline pulled her finger out of her mouth and showed the now healed digit to the Wolverine.

"All better. I heal pretty fast."

"Another mutation?" Logan asked with raised brow.

"Ugh. I hate that word. _Mutation_. I prefer Supernatural," Caroline said with a scowl.

"So, you're a superhero?" Logan asked with a smirk. Caroline smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Well they both have the word 'super' in it but no, I'm not a superhero. Though, I do like to think that I am pretty super. Are you?" Logan frowned slightly at Caroline's question. Shaking his head, he took a long swig of his beer.

"No," he finally said as he inspected the label on his bottle of beer. "Not exactly."

"How cryptic," Caroline mumbled as she swallowed another shot. Logan shifted his gaze from the bottle of beer to Caroline, then moved his eyes up as he noticed a raven haired man with ice blue eyes come up behind Caroline.

"You're in my seat Blondie," Damon said with a scowl as he flicked Caroline's ear.

"Shouldn't you be out stalking Elena Damon?" Caroline asked as she swatted Damon's hand away from her ear. Choosing to ignore Caroline's mention of Elena, Damon moved his gaze to the stranger next to her who was busy eyeing the pair curiously.

"Who's this?" Damon asked with a tone of threat in his voice as he nodded to Logan.

"Logan, Damon. Damon, Logan," Caroline said with annoyance. Logan extended his hand for a shake but Damon refused to take it as he eyed the man suspiciously.

"You're hairy," Damon said as he squinted his eyes, further inspecting Caroline's new acquaintance.

"Watch it Bub." Damon smirked at Logan's threat and moved his eyes back to Caroline.

"What'd I tell you about hanging out with wolves Blondie?" Damon asked in a condescending tone.

"He's not a werewolf Damon," Caroline said as if it should be obvious. "He's a wolverine."

"What the fuck is a wolverine?" Damon asked with raised brow.

"Here let me show you," Logan said and in a flash was standing directly in front of Damon, his metal claws grazing against Damon's throat.

"Cool," Damon squeaked out, taking care to not let his Adam's apple scrape against the sharp metal. Logan glared at Damon for a long moment before finally retracting his claws.

"I think it's time for me to call it a night," Logan said as he finished what was left of his beer in one gulp and grabbed his leather jacket.

"So soon?" Caroline said with a pout. "Don't let Damon get to you. He's like this around everyone," Caroline finished with a glare towards the raven haired Salvatore who matched her glare with his own.

"Afraid so Sweetheart," Logan said with a smile as he leaned toward Caroline and lightly placed a kiss on her cheek. "It was nice meeting you Caroline. Maybe we'll run into each other again someday," Logan said lowly next to her ear before straightening and giving a wink to Damon who scowled at Logan with utter disdain.

"What the fuck was that?" Damon asked as he stared at Logan's back as he exited The Grille.

"What? Nothing!" Caroline said defensively though she wasn't sure why she felt it necessary to be defensive in the first place.

"Whatever. Pour me a shot Blondie," Damon said as he sat down next to Caroline. Caroline rolled her eyes but obliged, pouring a shot of bourbon and sliding it to Damon. "What is it with you and wolves," Damon mumbled as he took his shot and looked at Caroline from the corner of his eye. "I might have to start calling you Little Red Riding Hood."

"I told you Damon. He's not a werewolf or a hybrid. He calls himself a mutant," Caroline explained as she downed another shot. She was definitely going to need more alcohol in order to deal with Damon's attitude tonight.

"So what, you like this…_mutant_?" Damon asked as he tested the word. Caroline furrowed her brow curiously at Damon.

"He seemed nice enough," Caroline started slowly. "I like him more than you at the moment. Sarcastic Vampire Gigolo's aren't really my thing." Caroline said with a smirk. "Why do you even care Damon?"

"I don't," Damon said maybe a little too quickly. "I'm just assessing the situation. The threat."

"I don't think he's a threat Damon," Caroline said becoming increasingly annoyed.

"So you do like him," Damon said with a leer.

"Whatever," Caroline said as she stood and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked quickly as Caroline started to walk away.

"Home."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N – Ok so I decided to continue this, thanks mostly to your friendly support and words of encouragement. I seriously have a complex with Logan's character however, so if you guys notice anything throughout this story that seems too OOC for Wolverine please let me know and I'll try to fix it. Don't forget to drop a review! Laters, T-**_

II

The next morning, Caroline awoke to a wicked hangover accompanied by the incessant ringing of her phone. Growling loudly, she pulled her pillow over her head, ignoring the phone. After the third call she finally grabbed the phone and answered.

"Ugh, hangover…" Caroline whined into the phone without even looking at the caller ID.

_"Blondie!" _Caroline winced at the sound of Damon yelling into the receiver.

"Damon…." Caroline moaned out his name as she contemplated hanging up before he could say anything else.

_"Get your ass up, dressed, and to the boarding house now!"_ He continued to yell.

"Stop yelling at me! Where's Elena?" Caroline asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Damon's constant yelling could only mean one thing. Elena was in trouble.

_"Now Blondie!"_ Damon continued to yell ignoring her question about Elena.

"Fuck you Damon!" Caroline yelled but was only answered by the click of Damon hanging up.

Forty-five minutes later Caroline walked into the boarding house, finding Damon and Stefan in the drawing room.

"It's about time Blondie," Damon growled as Caroline trudged into the drawing room and sat down on the couch, warily eyeing the Salvatore brothers.

"I'm here. Where's Elena?" Caroline asked for the third time in two days.

"What's this I hear about you compelling every single person at The Grille last night?" Stefan asked, once again ignoring Caroline's question about Elena. Caroline briefly dropped her eyes and stared at her hands as Stefan scolded her.

"It was nothing, harmless," Caroline mumbled as she struggled to defend her actions to Saint Stefan.

"You know better Caroline," Stefan continued to lecture as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever. This is not why we're here _Stefan_. Give the girl a break and let's get to the point," Damon interjected causing Caroline to raise her eyes and look at the raven haired Salvatore.

"Where the fuck is Elena?!" Caroline screeched as her eyes went back and forth between the brothers. Damon turned his back to Caroline as he took a large gulp of his bourbon leaving Stefan to answer Caroline's question.

"She's uhh, with Katherine," Stefan mumbled as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. Caroline crossed her arms and raised her brow as she waited for Stefan to elaborate.

"She's on a doppelganger bonding road trip with the queen bitch," Damon said as he poured himself another drink. Caroline rolled her eyes and threw her arms up in the air exasperated.

"Well can you call her and tell her to come back home so you two can re-focus your attention back on her and leave me the fuck alone?!"

"She should be back in a couple of weeks," Stefan said as he sat down in the chair across from Caroline. Suddenly a mental image of Elena and Katherine between the sheets flashed through Caroline's mind making her laugh out loud.

"Do you think they're….you know?" Caroline asked in between fits of laughter. Damon choked on his bourbon as he tried to not spit it out as Stefan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Damon told me that you met someone last night. A wolverine?" Stefan asked as he tried to re-focus the pair who were busy giggling over the idea of Elena and Katherine doing….you know…._it_. Caroline shook her head and rolled her eyes in annoyance at the mention of Logan.

"I already told Damon. His name is Logan. He calls himself a mutant and he's just passing through. I really don't see what the big deal is. I'm sure he's already gone. Far far away from Mystic Falls," Caroline said as she waved her arm dismissively. Damon raised his eyebrows as he stared at Caroline over the rim of his glass while Stefan tapped his fingers against the armrest of the chair while deep in thought.

"Is he a werewolf?" Stefan asked after a couple moments of silence. Caroline shook her head again and sighed loudly.

"No Stefan, he is not a werewolf...or a hybrid for that matter. He has metal claws that come out of his hands," Caroline said as she made a fist and tried to demonstrate three long claws shooting out with her other hand. Stefan watched Caroline's demonstration quizzically before looking back up at Caroline's face with brow furrowed.

"Do you think Klaus created him? Some sort of super hybrid or something?" Stefan asked as Damon poured a second glass of bourbon and walked over to Caroline, offering her the liquor. Caroline scrunched her nose and pushed the glass away.

"Ugh, gross Damon, it's like not even noon," Caroline said as she fought the urge to gag.

"Hair of the dog," Damon said with a shrug before downing Caroline's glass.

"I mentioned Klaus in the beginning. I thought maybe he was one of his hybrids that he sends to check on me from time to time but he said he had no idea what I was talking about and I believe him."

"Why?" Damon asked as he put the empty glasses back on the bar.

"I don't know Damon! Maybe because Klaus' hybrids don't make it a habit of lying. They're usually pretty honest with me in regard to Klaus' stalker issues."

"Well if you do happen to see him again I want you to let us know immediately Caroline," Stefan said as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his legs. "He could be dangerous." Caroline quickly stood and grabbed her purse.

"Thanks for the concern Stefan but I can take care of myself. And besides, this conversation doesn't even matter because Logan is already _gone_ because he was just _passing through_," Caroline snapped as she turned on her heel and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Blondie?" Damon asked as he took a step towards her.

"I need coffee," Caroline grumbled as she stormed out of the boarding house.

Twenty minutes later Caroline was walking out of the local coffee shop with a large coffee with extra cream and sugar in her hands. Busy taking a sip, Caroline failed to notice a burly looking man with a little too much facial hair lazily leaning against a black and chrome Harley Davidson with a cigar hanging out of his mouth.

"Hey Kid," Logan said causing Caroline to quickly look up noticing the familiar gravel of his voice.

_Oh sugar._

"Hey Logan, what are you doing here? I thought you were just passing through?" Caroline asked as she fidgeted with her coffee, unable to keep her eyes off his large biceps.

"I was. I am. It's just, something caught my eye," Logan said as he straightened and climbed onto his Harley. "Wanna go for a ride?" Caroline eyed Logan suspiciously for a moment.

"What caught your eye?" Logan smiled, all teeth, with the cigar still nestled in between his lips.

"You did Sweetheart," Logan said causing Caroline to blush. "Now hop on and let me show you a good time." Caroline's cheeks only turned redder as she silently willed her brain to make a decision. Finally after a couple of very long seconds, Caroline tossed her still full cup of coffee into the nearest trash can and quickly hopped on behind Logan, tightly wrapping her arms around his waist as he kick-started the bike.

"Hang on. She likes to go fast."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N - Are you guys for real?! 46 reviews for just the first two chapters?! Ugh, you guys really know how to set the bar high for me! Sorry for the kind of longish break. It's been absolutely crazy at work and at home with the holiday's coming up. Plus I'm trying really hard to make sure my facts are correct with Logan's character and I want to make sure I put out quality chapters especially with all of the support that you've given this story. It truly humbles me. I hope you guys enjoy this, I enjoyed writing it. Laters, T-**_

III

Caroline lay sprawled next to Logan with only the white cotton bed sheet covering her ivory skin, her arm draped lazily over him. Resting her head on his bare chest she notices a metal chain with two metal tags. Cautiously, she moves her fingers up to the metal chain and inspects the tags.

"Are you in the military?" Caroline asks a little confused. Logan gently takes the chain from her hand and rubs his thumb over one of the tags.

"I was," Logan says thoughtfully.

"You're not now?"

"No."

"Then why do you still wear the tags?" Caroline asks as she takes the tags from Logan's hand and looks at them once again. Logan shifts slightly against Caroline, moving his leg against her silky skin causing her to adjust slightly into his embrace.

"It was the only clue I had for a long time to who I was, who I am. I lost my memory a long time ago and this was the first step to figuring out my identity," Logan says with a bit of unease as distant memories struggled to come back. Caroline catches his unease, understanding that there are things in everyone's past that sometimes need to be left alone, and lightly runs her fingers down his sternum and over his stomach.

"I don't normally do things like this," Caroline murmurs as she lightly kisses his collar bone. "I'm not that kind of girl." Logan chuckles and Caroline hums quietly to herself as she feels the rumble deep in his chest.

"What kind of girl is that?" Logan asks as he runs his fingers through her blonde waves. Caroline shrugs slightly as she tilts her face so she can see his and lightly drums her fingers against his chest.

"The kind that sleeps with a guy she just meets. I don't do that." Logan smiles that beastly smile that he has and gently tugs on a blonde ringlet.

"I must be special then," he says with just a hint of arrogance. "Don't worry. I don't normally do this kind of thing either. Not with girls like you anyway." Caroline's brow furrows as she tries to figure out whether or not she should be insulted.

"What do you mean 'girls like me'?" she asks feeling a little defensive, her voice reaching a slightly higher octave. Logan smiles again, reveling in the feistiness of the pretty vampire.

"Blondes," he says simply and quickly rolls on top of her before she can knock him off the bed, pinning her arms over her head and kissing her deeply as she squeals and writhes against him. She's probably stronger than him but she doesn't put up much of a fight as he lowers his body onto hers and she feels herself melt against him. His kissing quickly turns more fervent as Caroline wraps her legs around his waist but their moment of passion is unwelcomingly interrupted by the ring of Caroline's phone, which had in fact been ringing for the better part of the morning, though each call and text had dutifully been ignored up to this point. "You're popular this morning," Logan grumbles as he nibbles on her lower lip. Caroline reaches over to the nightstand and fumbles for her phone as Logan moves his lips down the hollow of her throat while she hits the 'silence' button and checks her missed calls.

"It's Damon," Caroline groans as she tilts her head slightly, allowing Logan further access to her porcelain skin.

"The guy from the bar?" Logan asks as he nibbles at a soft spot of skin just above her collar bone, though she doesn't fail to notice his body tense slightly at the mention of Damon's name.

"Yeah," Caroline huffs as her phone once again goes off, this time with a text. "I should probably get going before they send out the search party."

"I don't think they'd be able to find you," Logan says with a sly grin but shifts his weight to the side, giving Caroline the opportunity to move.

"You'd be surprised," Caroline says with a hint of annoyance as she sits up and swings her legs over the side of the bed. Bending over, she picks her bra up off the floor and quickly slips it on. Logan licks his lips as he watches Caroline dress quickly, slipping her panties on over her hips and pulling her almost see-through white t-shirt over her head of messy curls.

"God you're beautiful," Logan breathes as he watches Caroline skip across the floor to where her jeans lay. Caroline smiles sweetly as she tugs the denim over her hips.

"I'm a mess," Caroline quips as she does a quick inspection in the bathroom mirror and once again ignores Damon's incoming call.

"Let me give you a ride," Logan says over the ringing of her phone as he quickly throws on his clothes.

"Sure, I'd like that," Caroline says as she grabs her purse and kisses Logan on the cheek.

xXx

Logan and Caroline pulled up in front of her house on his black and chrome Harley to find Damon pacing on her porch.

"Looks like you have company," Logan says as he turns off his bike. Caroline frowns as she sees Damon cross his arms over his chest and send a look of disgust in their general direction.

"This is insane," Caroline says under her breath as she climbs off the Harley.

"A kiss goodbye?" Logan asks as he catches Damon's glare and shoots one of his own towards the man on the porch. Caroline smiles and kisses Logan lightly on the lips, but Logan has other intentions as he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Finally Caroline pulls away, her cheeks flushed pink.

"Trying to make someone jealous?" she asks playfully.

"Maybe," Logan says with a shrug. "I'll catch you around Sweetheart," and with that he kick-starts the Harley and pulls away, the roar from the exhaust pipes rumbling down the quiet street.

"So much for just passing through," Damon says as Caroline walks up the path to her front door.

"Shut up Damon," Caroline grits out through her teeth as she stomps her feet against the steps to her porch.

"You smell like dog," Damon says as he leans forward slightly, inching closer to Caroline and inhaling deeply.

"I said shut up Damon!" Caroline yells sharply as she digs through her purse for her house keys.

"Sorry," Damon apologizes mockingly as he raises his hands up defensively. "I just wasn't expecting to see you do the Walk of Shame when I came over this morning." Caroline turns on her heel quickly, her arm extended outwards, she strikes Damon across the cheek with the back of her hand, catching him off guard and causing him to take stagger backwards from the impact.

"Hmm, touchy today," Damon says as he rubs his cheek.

"Why are you here Damon?" Caroline asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well that's simple. You weren't answering my calls or texts so I had to resort to snooping around your house to find you and make sure you're ok," Damon says with a dismissive shrug that literally causes Caroline to scoff.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" Caroline asks sharply.

"Well you know, sleeping with a guy who calls himself Wolverine doesn't exactly seem like the smartest decision you've ever made," Damon says with a smirk.

"Whatever," Caroline says as she unlocks her door and steps inside her home with every intention of slamming the door in Damon's face. Damon is quick however, and in a flash stops the door with his hand.

"One more thing Blondie," Damon says pushing back against the door.

"What Damon?" Caroline asks exasperated.

"Klaus called." Caroline freezes momentarily, and feels her breath get caught inside her lungs and her heart constrict at the mention of the Original Hybrid's name.

"You talked to Klaus?" Caroline whispers when she finally gets her voice back.

"No, of course not," Damon says as if it's the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "Stefan did." Caroline swallows hard as she feels her knees begin to shake. This is not good, not good at all.

"What did he say?" Caroline asks weakly as she grips onto the door tightly causing her knuckles to turn white. Damon shrugs and smiles smugly.

"Apparently he had gotten word of our new friend in town and is trying to find out what we know about him." Caroline grips onto the door tighter and hears the wood splinter under the pressure.

"What did Stefan say?" Caroline can feel the floor give way beneath her feet as her panic quickly consumes her.

"The truth," Damon says simply, the smug look on his face not going anywhere anytime soon. "He should be arriving in Mystic Falls," he pauses as he looks at his wristwatch. "Oh in about twenty-four hours I'd say." Caroline chews on her bottom lip nervously as she thinks about how she's going to get Logan out of Mystic Falls before Klaus shows up. "Klaus said he's very excited to see you again," Damon says with a sinister gleam in his eye that makes Caroline want to throw up all over his leather jacket.

"I hate you!" Caroline screams. "You can't stand the fact that I might actually be happy for _once_ so you just have to stomp all over it and ruin my life! I hate you!" and with that Caroline slams her door shut, successfully this time, and crumples to the floor in tears. She can hear Damon hesitate on her porch for a minute, the wooden planks creaking under his weight as he shifts from foot to foot, _probably debating whether he should twist the knife further into my heart_ she thinks ruefully, before she finally hears his steps leave her porch and fade down the walk-way. Finally after several minutes she grabs her phone out of her purse and sends a text to Logan.

_'I have to take care of something, but we need to talk ASAP – Caroline' _

Wiping away her tears she takes in a deep breath and pulls herself together as best she can. Opening her front door, she once again finds herself on her porch thankfully alone this time. Reaching for her phone again, she dials Stefan's number this time.

"_Caroline…"_ Stefan answers cautiously.

"Where are you?" Caroline asks sharply as she stalks to the driveway.

"_Home."_

"Don't move, I'll be right there."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N – Yay! An update! I know you guys are as excited as I am! I just want to thank you for all of the reviews and love and support that you guys have been showing for this story. It really means a lot.**_

IV

Caroline didn't bother ringing the bell, or knocking on the door. Instead she stormed through the Boarding House at full vampire speed, catching Stefan off guard as she appeared before him in a flash, pinning him against a large mahogany bookcase in the drawing room.

"How could you?!" Caroline screamed as she shoved Stefan against the bookcase, causing the wood to splinter against the force.

"Caroline, please. Let me explain," Stefan said hurriedly as he raised his hands to Caroline's shoulders, easing the force of her hold against him slightly.

"Please Stefan. Please explain to me how you thought it would be a good idea to tell Klaus about Logan," Caroline spit out through her teeth.

"Klaus called _me_ Caroline," Stefan said evenly as he tried to temper the rage coursing through Caroline. "He knew about Logan before I said anything." Stefan felt Caroline's grip loosen slightly, saw the rage dissipate from her eyes as she processed what he was telling her. "Everything I told him, he already knew." Caroline roughly released her hold on Stefan causing him to falter back against the bookcase slightly.

"Aaargh! I hate him Stefan! I hate Klaus!" Caroline screamed with frustration as she roughly raked her fingers through her blonde curls. "He's pissed off that I'm not with him, so he's going to do everything he can to make my life miserable, and he doesn't care who he has to hurt to do it." Caroline paced the length of the drawing room as Stefan hastily straightened the books on the bookcase.

"He loves you Caroline," Stefan mumbled quietly, his back still turned to her as he straightened and re-straightened his collection of Shakespeare, half-hoping Caroline didn't hear him.

"He doesn't know what love is," Caroline ground out through her teeth as she continued to pace on Damon's Persian rug, surely wearing it down to the hardwood floor.

"What are you going to do?" Stefan asked as he turned and faced Caroline, satisfied that his works of Shakespeare were finally in order. Caroline stopped her incessant pacing and looked at Stefan with determination in her eyes.

"I'm going to find Logan and make sure he leaves Mystic Falls before the evil incarnate shows his face." Stefan's lips drew themselves into a thin line as he eyed Caroline warily.

"Please be careful Caroline," Stefan said soberly as Caroline headed for the door.

"Always," Caroline chirped before slamming the door shut.

xXx

"Logan! It's Caroline! Open up!" Caroline yelled as she pounded on the motel room door, the brass number 8 shaking loose from its screws from the force of her fists.

"Hey sweetheart, careful with the door," Logan answered, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his bare chest as he eyed the frantic blonde standing in the hallway. Caroline let out a puff of air as she pushed past Logan into the small room. Logan took a moment to scan the hallway before closing the door. Turning, he noticed Caroline was busy closing the drapes to the large window, cloaking them in darkness. Logan walked over to the bedside table and reached to turn the lamp on. In a flash, Caroline was in front of him, her hand on his.

"Don't turn the light on," Caroline whispered causing Logan to chuckle.

"Sweetheart, if you're trying to make it look like no one is here, then maybe you shouldn't have tried knocking the door down while screaming at the top of your lungs." Caroline huffed as she let go of his hand allowing him to turn the lamp on so that it created a warm glow throughout the room.

"You have to leave Mystic Falls Logan. Like now," Caroline said frantically, her arms flailing for added emphasis. Logan's brow rose as he smiled broadly, eyeing the blonde vampire with amusement.

"Tired of me already?"

"What?" Logan took a step closer, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear.

"I said, are you tired of me already?" he asked with a deep rumble in his chest, crooking his finger under her chin and tilting her face upwards so she was forced to look into his smoldering eyes.

"It's not safe for you here," Caroline whispered and swallowed thickly as she tried to calm her frazzled nerves.

"But it's safe for you?" Logan questioned, his brow creased.

"He won't hurt me."

"Who?" Caroline scrunched her eyes shut as her mind screamed at her. _He should already be gone! _Not standing here, so close, barely dressed, asking so many questions that she really didn't want to answer.

"Klaus," she barely whispered, feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, just by saying his name. He always did have that effect on her. Logan's brows raised in understanding.

"You mentioned him at the bar the other night."

"Yes." Caroline licked her lips.

"Who is he, an ex-boyfriend?" Caroline shifted uncomfortably under his penetrating gaze.

"He's an Original; a hybrid. Half-vampire, half-werewolf," Caroline answered, avoiding the whole ex-boyfriend part of the question.

"And you two have history?" Logan continued to press, determined to get to the root of the issue. Caroline looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, something like that. Listen, you don't mess with Klaus. He _will_ kill you." Caroline knew she was running out of time. Every minute that passed, Klaus was getting closer. She needed to make Logan understand the threat was real. Logan smiled a smug smile and shrugged.

"I'd like to see him try." Caroline rolled her eyes and huffed loudly. This was _so_ not the time for a pissing contest.

"It has nothing to do with _trying_. He. Will. Kill. You." Caroline gripped onto his biceps as she tried to get her point across. Logan's brow furrowed, feeling his ego get bruised was not something that he took to well.

"Listen Kid, I never run away from a fight. If this Klaus guy wants to come here and start some shit, I'm going to stand my ground. End of story." Caroline took two steps back and threw her arms up in the air exasperated. Why wouldn't he just _listen_?! Suddenly an idea hit her. It was worth a shot. In a flash, she was once again in front of him, her pupils dilating as she spoke.

"You will leave Mystic Falls tonight and you won't come back. Ever."

"What are you doing?" Caroline sighed helplessly.

"Trying to compel you."

"Really?" Logan smirked at the look of desperation in her blue eyes.

"You're not giving me a whole lot of options here!" Caroline yelled, her arms once again flapping wildly in the air as her level of frustration rose.

"I'm not leaving Caroline," Logan said once again with conviction.

"Fine! It's your death wish!" Caroline yelled as she headed for the door. Before she could reach for the knob, Logan had her by the arm, turning her back to him with a gentle force, his lips crashing down onto hers. After a brief wrestling match of lips and tongues, he pulled away, leaving Caroline flushed and breathless.

"I'm not scared of this guy. If anything, he should be scared of me," Logan said with arrogance and a smirk. Caroline took a deep breath in and pursed her lips as she studied Logan's face.

"I have to go. Klaus will be here by morning," Caroline said as she once again turned for the door. "I'll do what I can to protect you."

"Caroline, wait." Logan started but she was already gone.

xXx

Caroline couldn't go home. Sleep would be impossible with the impending doom of Klaus' arrival. So instead she found her way to The Grille.

"Shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep while you wait for Klaus to climb through your window?" Damon asked dryly, his eyes fixated on the amber liquid in his glass.

"I need a bourbon neat." Caroline said to the bartender before turning her attention to Damon who was slouched over the bar, his hands cradling his drink. "Missing Elena?"

"Psssh. No." Damon said simply his eyes never leaving his drink. "Are you super excited to be seeing Klaus?" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait for him to come strolling into town, kill Logan, and try to convince me to go back to New Orleans with him and be his Queen of Darkness," Caroline paused, gulping down her shot of bourbon. "Or whatever."

"I thought you were forcing wolf-boy out of town," Damon said, finally raising his eyes. Caroline shrugged, snatching the bottle of bourbon from the bartenders hand and re-filling her glass.

"Apparently he never runs away from a fight and he thinks he can handle Klaus," Caroline said, her voice full of disdain as she downed another shot. Damon snorted as he took his own drink.

"Well he's dumber than he looks, isn't he?" Caroline slammed her glass on the bar.

"Shut up." Damon looked up at Caroline who was still standing, and smirked.

"It's not your job to protect this guy Blondie. If he has a death wish then that's his choice. I'd try not to get too involved if I were you."

"I'll take that into consideration," Caroline said sharply before grabbing her purse and walking out of the bar. Damon frowned before pouring another shot of bourbon into his glass.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Caroline trudged her way down the stairs and into her kitchen at 6:00am. The night before had been filled with a lot of tossing and turning and too little sleep. She was exhausted and emotionally drained and looked nothing short of a hot mess in a pair of old gray sweatpants and well-worn white tanktop, her hair piled sloppily ontop of her head. Rubbing her eyes and yawning loudly, she switched her coffee pot on and grabbed a blood bag out of the fridge. Popping the top off, she sipped on it like a juicebox while she watched the coffee brew, her eyes beginning to droop as she became hypnotized by the _drip, drip, drip _from the coffee pot.

"Good Morning Love." Caroline yelped as she jumped almost a foot in the air.

"Jesus Klaus!" Caroline yelled as she slapped her hands on the countertop before turning around to face the Original Hybrid who was standing just inside of the cozy kitchen.

"You look tired Caroline. Having trouble sleeping?" Klaus asked as he took a couple steps further into the kitchen, his arms crossed over his chest as he eyed Caroline with a look of concern; whether that was look was genuine depended on who you were asking.

"You look perfect. As usual," Caroline said sharply, her voice full of annoyance as she eyed the hybrid who was impeccably dressed in a light grey suit and white dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the collar. "I hope you're not all dressed up on account of seeing me." Klaus merely smirked and tilted his head to the side slightly as he continued to eye her intently, as if he was committing every detail to memory, causing Caroline to shift uncomfortably under his gaze. "How's New Orleans Klaus? Are you enjoying being the King among rats?" Crossing her arms and raising a brow, Caroline forced herself to sound confidant, making sure each word had bite to it. Klaus smiled as he closed the distance between them and grabbed a coffee mug that had been resting on the drying rack next to the sink.

"New Orleans is a beautiful city Caroline; full of magic and sex and sin. You should really come down and experience all that it has to offer," Klaus said as he reached around Caroline and grabbed the coffee pot, leaning in closely towards her causing her breath to hitch involuntarily. "All that _I_ have to offer," he finished lowly, his lips almost brushing against Caroline's ear. Caroline cleared her throat and stepped to the side, creating some distance between them as Klaus poured himself a cup of coffee.

"And Hayley, how is she? Still as obedient as ever I assume," Caroline said too sweetly as she poured her own cup. She could hear Klaus smirk as he slowly stirred the cream and sugar into his coffee.

"Yes, well that is one of the benefits of a sire bond," Klaus said smoothly causing Caroline to snort loudly into her coffee mug as she took a sip.

"Yes, it must be nice having your own personal lapdog, though it's gotta be hard keeping the fleas away," Caroline shot back with a smirk of her own as she rested the mug of steaming coffee beside her on the counter.

"Hm, speaking of mutts," Klaus began as he turned his back towards Caroline to look out the window above the sink. "How is Tyler?" Caroline body instantly went rigid at the mention of Tyler's name. "Oh wait, that's right," Klaus continued as he turned once again so that he was facing Caroline with an evil gleam in his eye. "I killed him."

Caroline let out a guttural growl as she instantly pounced, all nails and fangs and flailing fists. Klaus was quick to react however, and quickly had her pinned against the fridge, his body pressing rigidly against hers as she continued to hiss and growl and writhe against him.

"I always loved your fire Caroline; your passion, your fight," Klaus said seductively as he nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. "I can smell him on you." Caroline scrunched her eyes shut tightly as she once again tried to free herself from the grip of the Original Hybrid.

"Who?" Caroline whispered as her face flushed red. Klaus sniffed her hair and neck once again before pulling away slightly, giving her a wicked grin.

"The Wolverine."

"Hey, Klaus! I thought I might find you here." Caroline's eyes shot open at the sound of Damon's voice. Klaus pulled away slightly, turning his attention to the raven haired Salvatore. Caroline could feel his hold on her lessen slightly but didn't dare move as her eyes locked with Damon's for the briefest of moments.

"Ah, Damon. Well this _is_ a surprise. I thought for sure the Wolverine would be coming to Caroline's rescue, not you." Damon's eyebrows creased as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who? Oh you mean that really hairy guy with metal claws? Logan, I think. Right Caroline?" Damon asked as he craned his neck dramatically so he could clearly see Caroline's terrified face. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he left town." Klaus' eyebrows rose as Caroline held her breath and stared at Damon helplessly.

"Hmm. _That_ is interesting." Klaus turned so that he was nose to nose with Caroline who instinctively squeezed her eyes shut. "Tsk, open your eyes Love," Klaus scolded gently as he crooked his finger under her chin, tilting her face upwards slightly. Caroline kept her eyes closed and shook her head vehemently. "_Caro-line_," Klaus continued with a little more threat in his tone. Caroline huffed loudly before slowly opening her eyes. "There's a good girl," Klaus murmured approvingly as his pupils began to dilate.

"Klaus," Damon started warningly as he took a step further into the kitchen but was dutifully ignored as Klaus proceeded to compel Caroline.

"Now tell me Love, where's the Wolverine?"

"Right here."

Caroline felt her stomach roll at the sound of the gravelly voice as Logan suddenly appeared in the kitchen, his metal claws fully extended. She wanted to scream, to yell at Logan to run, but before she could react in any meaningful way, Klaus' hands were gripping her head tightly and before she knew what was happening there was a loud '_SNAP_' and everything suddenly went black around her.

_**A/N – Ok. Cliffhanger. I know. I'm sorry. But yay Klaus finally arrived! I promise I won't leave you hanging for too long. I should have the next chapter up early next week. Don't forget to review! XoXo T-**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N – Ok guys, first of all let me apologize for the lack of a speedy update. Never again will I promise a quick update when I obviously cannot deliver. I hope you're all still with me and I anxiously await your lovely reviews if you deem me worthy of such as they truly are my driving force and motivation with this story.**_

VI

Caroline awoke with a pounding headache and a wicked kink in her neck. Groaning, she tried to move herself into a more comfortable position but quickly realized she couldn't move her arms. Opening her eyes she hastily took in her surroundings and current state. Her whole body ached which likely had to do with the fact that she was sitting on cold, hard ground and her arms were chained above her head. Turning her head to the left, she could see Damon slumped over with a wooden stake protruding from his chest.

_"Shit! Damon!"_ Caroline hissed as she scooted as far over to the left as she could and kicked him in the thigh with her bare foot.

"_Owww_," Damon moaned as his head rolled back, his face scrunched up in pain. Caroline leaned against the stone wall, closed her eyes and sighed in relief knowing that Damon was still alive.

"Where are we?" asked a gravelly voice on the other side of Caroline. Turning her head to the right she noticed Logan, also chained but appearing to be in better shape than Damon was at the moment.

"The Lockwood caves," Caroline stated quietly. "What the hell happened?" she asked a little bit louder, her voice echoing off the stone walls.

"_Klaus_ happened," Damon groaned, being careful not to move or speak too much as he could feel the wooden stake rub against his heart.

"Great, just great. Well I guess we should be thankful that we're all still alive for the time being," Caroline said sharply.

"Klaus would be dead right now if it wasn't for pretty boy over there," Logan said as he pulled against the chains, letting out a loud growl when they wouldn't break.

"_I told you_," Damon hissed. "If Klaus dies, every vampire that stems from his line will also die. That _includes_ Blondie over here _and me,_ coincidentally. Oh, and since we're pointing fingers, why don't you explain to Barbie why she's going to have to remodel her kitchen if we get ever get out of here alive _Wolf Boy_."

"What?" Caroline screeched as she looked to Logan for answers. Logan merely shrugged and gave her a playful smirk. Caroline rolled her eyes and rested her head against the stone wall.

"We need to come up with a plan to get out of here," Caroline said tiredly, because she already knew there was no happy ending to _this_ story.

"Let's just hand over Wolf Boy and cut our losses Blondie." Caroline huffed and Logan growled in response.

"I'm not letting Klaus get his hands on Logan Damon. That's not an option," Caroline said firmly. Logan growled again.

"I can take care of myself kid. I don't need you or anyone else sticking their necks out for me."

"Really?" Caroline almost screamed. "Cause that's worked out so well for you thus far." Caroline frowned, her faced scrunched up in apparent agony as she tried to come up with a solution to their current predicament. "We need to give Klaus something that he wants more than Logan. That's the only way we're coming out of this alive."

"And what's that?" Logan questioned.

"Don't say it Blondie! Don't you dare say it!" Damon half-yelled, for a moment forgetting the wooden stake protruding from his chest.

"Me," Caroline mumbled, defeated, refusing to make eye contact with either Logan or Damon.

"Wha-" Logan started but was immediately interrupted by Damon.

"No effing way Blondie. Taking a page out of 'The Elena Handbook On How To Be A Martyr' is _not_ an option." Caroline turned and glared at Damon.

"It's the only way we're all going to make it out of here alive _Damon!_" She could feel her cheeks flush with anger as Damon's jaw ticked with frustration.

"No one likes a martyr _Blondie_," Damon ground out through his teeth, ignoring the pain in his chest as he pulled against the chains, wishing for nothing more than to wrap his hands around her ivory neck.

"I don't see you coming up with anything better!" Caroline was quickly losing all control and was pulling against her own chains as she longed to pounce on the raven haired Salvatore and claw his ice blue eyes right out of his skull.

"Hey guys," Logan started but was quickly drowned out by Caroline and Damon's bickering.

"So what, you're going to go back to New Orleans and be Klaus' Queen of Darkness, or whatever? And then what? Huh Blondie?"

"Guys," Logan tried again.

_"Shut up Damon!"_ Caroline screeched as she tried to kick him with her bare feet.

"Your plan is _stupid_ Blondie! Ill-conceived, at the very _least_ reckless, definitely dangerous, and did I mention _stupid_?!"

"Guys!" Logan yelled, his voice echoing off the stone walls, finally grabbing Damon and Caroline's attention.

"What?!" they yelled in unison. Both clearly annoyed by the interruption.

"Someone's coming," Logan said, and as if on cue Klaus suddenly appeared from the stone stairwell.

"Well, I'm glad to see we're all up and raring to go," Klaus said smoothly, his hands tucked behind his back as he paced in front of the chained and injured trio. Logan growled and once again pulled against his chains as Caroline averted her gaze, refusing to make eye contact with the Original Hybrid while Damon lowered his head in a lame attempt at pretending to still be unconscious.

"Let them go," Logan growled as he continued to try to break free from the chains. "It's me you want." Caroline's head snapped to the right, fear filling her eyes as she stared agape at Logan.

"Logan, no!" Caroline yelled with desperation as she looked to Klaus helplessly. "He doesn't know what he's _saying_ Klaus," Caroline spluttered as Klaus raised a brow questioningly. "I'm sure we can work out an arrangement," she finished, mentally kicking herself in the ass when her voice ended on a high note almost making it sound like a question. She _knew_ Damon's eyes were rolling to the back of his head as he grunted slightly in opposition. "He knows you're awake Damon. I don't know who you're trying to fool," Caroline grumbled as she once again tried to kick him.

"I'm sorry if I have no desire to partake in Plan A of offering yourself up as sacrificial lamb _Blondie_," Damon replied sharply as he wiggled away from her kicking foot.

"Hmm, interesting, I never really had the pleasure of seeing the two of you interact before," Klaus said crouching in front of Caroline as his eyes narrowed, ogling the pair with amusement almost. "There's something here isn't there?" he asked playfully as he waved his finger between them.

"Definitely _not_," Caroline shot back immediately, causing Damon to shoot daggers at her.

"Of course not," Klaus said almost jokingly as he straightened himself upright and once again began his pacing. "Now let's get back to business shall we? I couldn't help but overhear your arguing on my way down here, and I can't help but admit that your offer _is_ tempting Sweet Caroline. Though I do wonder what it is about the Wolverine that would make you want to sacrifice your life here, in Mystic Falls, for what I'm sure you believe to be a life full of misery with me away from here, rather than just hand him over and continue on with your pathetic, yet somewhat happy existence." His once again had stopped in front of Caroline, eyeing her playfully as she glared at him, her jaw set in determination.

"I don't want to see anyone get hurt," Caroline said firmly. Klaus smirked and walked over to Logan, kneeling in front of him and eyeing him curiously.

"Caroline must have quite the soft spot for you if she's willing to hand herself over to me in exchange for your life Wolverine. You should be grateful and show her your appreciation by _thanking_ her." Caroline lowered her head, not liking where this was going as Logan once again pulled against his chains and growled.

"Just let them go. It's me you want," he growled through his teeth causing Klaus to once again smirk as he ran his thumb over his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, that is true, but there are some problems…." Klaus trailed off as he continued to rub his chin as if deep in thought.

"What _problems_?" Damon asked exasperated. If it was up to him, he'd be handing wolf boy over on a god damned silver platter. Klaus turned slightly so that his attention was directed to the Salvatore.

"Well you see Damon," he started all matter-of-factly, speaking as if they're all sitting around the dining room table, instead of in the Lockwood Caves. "The Wolverine is driven by his animalistic nature. He's an Alpha. And as you are well aware, I am too am an Alpha." He shrugged slightly. "You can't have two Alpha's in the same pack." Damon rolled his eyes, suddenly missing the days when he was ignorant and knew nothing about werewolves, and hybrids, and Originals, and Wolverines.

"Can't you just compel him to be your bitch?"

"He can't be compelled," Caroline mumbled causing Klaus to raise his eyebrows.

"You are correct Love, though I wonder how you came to find that out exactly," Klaus praised playfully.

"Does it matter?" Damon almost whined causing Caroline to chew on her bottom lip as she rolled her eyes towards the heavens. "Listen Klaus, I don't care _what_ you do with wolf boy over there, just let me and Blondie go and we won't look back. Scouts honor."

"_Damon!_" Caroline yelled, her legs once again flailing wildly as she attempted to cause bodily harm.

"Easy Love," Klaus murmured seductively. "Pay no mind to Damon and his antics. What he says has no pull on my decision making." Caroline almost sighed in relief as her body slumped against the stone wall in exhaustion.

"_Please_ Klaus. Take me instead. I'll go wherever, do whatever, I _promise_. _Take me_." Her voice was hoarse and her words were desperate. She could see Damon struggling against his chains in her peripheral but did not break her eye contact with Klaus as he seemed to weigh his options. Caroline held her breath as she waited. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Klaus stood abruptly, his jaw set in determination? Frustration? Caroline wasn't sure but followed his every movement in anticipation.

"Fine," he said roughly as he swiftly unlocked Caroline's chains and roughly helped her up, her body protesting from the sudden movement, she couldn't help but lean against him for support. "But your friends will have to figure their own way out." She could hear Logan let out a guttural growl and Damon yell her name as Klaus gently tugged her up the stone steps. "Come Love, we have bags to pack and planes to catch."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Yay new chapter! Woot-Woot! This is kind of a filler chapter but I wanted to give you guys something because you have been more than patient with me and I want to let you all know how grateful I am for that. Please review if you deem me worthy of your praise and criticism. Laters, T- **

VII

"Just letting you know _now_, if we ever get out of here, I'm ripping your fucking head off myself," Damon hisses through his teeth as he struggles against the restraints being careful not to move the stake that's imbedded in his chest any closer to his heart.

"Not if I rip your heart out first," Logan hisses back, pulling against his own restraints in vain. "Where do you think he's taking her?" he asks, slumping against the stone wall in defeat. Damon halts his own efforts deciding that saving his strength would be the better option at this point.

"Well," he starts but painfully winces when he leans against the wall and the stake haphazardly scrapes against the tissue of his heart. "My first guess would be New Orleans but if he's smart, _which_ _unfortunately he is_, then he knows that would be our first guess and will avoid the Big Easy and take her somewhere else, somewhere we don't know about."

"Is he gonna hurt her?" Logan asks causing Damon to turn and glare at the Wolverine.

"Let's get one thing straight before this discussion goes any further," Damon seethes. "_You're_ the reason we're trapped in these fucking caves right now and Caroline just got kidnapped by the Original Brit. So before you start worrying about Blondie's _well-being_, _try_ to remember that she warned you that this would happen and _told you_ to get the _fuck_ out of this town and never look back but because you're all _fucking Alpha Wolf_ or whatever you refused to listen and now we're _here,_ playing Where's Waldo."

"So that's a yes?" Logan pushes again causing Damon to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"No, I don't think he'll hurt her but he will try to break her," Damon mumbles frowning slightly.

"Break her?"

"Force her to turn her humanity off and become a ripper," Damon deadpans.

"The girl's got a lot of fight in her," Logan argues causing Damon to once again glare at him.

"Don't act like you _know_ anything about her."

"Oh and you do?" Logan asks, brow raised as he watches Damon's eyes shift to ground. "Ooh touchy subject?" he continues to press.

"She's strong, she'll be okay," Damon vows, mainly to himself as he keeps his eyes focused on the ground.

xXx

"I'd kill for a shower right now," Caroline grumbles to herself while being half-dragged through the woods, Klaus' hand wrapped tightly around her upper arm.

"We'll stop at your house so you can shower and pack some clothes," Klaus states as he quickens his pace slightly, tugging on her arm roughly when she falls behind a couple steps. Caroline frowns and tries to pull her arm free from Klaus' iron grip but fails. He knows she's weak right now, and really wouldn't stand a chance of getting away even on her best day and she's starting to think he just likes pulling her along like she's his pet or something because he's a sick fuck like that.

"Don't do me any favors," Caroline says sharply, cursing herself when she trips on a protruding root and for like a _second_ she's grateful that Klaus is holding onto her so tightly that it prevents her from landing on her face.

"I wouldn't dream of it Love. I just wouldn't want to be seen in public with you looking like," he halts his steps suddenly causing Caroline to almost slam into him as his eyes quickly rake over her, his lip pulling upwards in apparent disgust, "_that_." Caroline's cheeks flush red as she does a quick self-assessment, taking in her grey sweats, white tank top, and bare feet.

"So sorry I'm not up to your current standard of _pretty_ but you didn't exactly give me a chance to get all gussied up for you Klaus." Klaus smirked as he eyed her with approval. If there was one thing he always appreciated about Caroline, it was her spunk.

"Not to worry," he starts, turning on his heel and starting anew his hurried pace through the woods, pulling an unenthusiastic Caroline along. "You'll be back to your usual '10' shortly."

xXx

Caroline's feeling of happiness that they finally made it to her house is quickly dashed away when Klaus refuses to give her any privacy; making himself comfortable on her bed while she hastily packs a duffle bag with clothes and other necessities.

"Just need the bare minimum Love," Klaus says while peeking over the top of the most current issue of Cosmo. "I'll get anything else you might need in New Orleans." Caroline sneers as she tightly wraps the cord around her curling iron and throws it into the bag with exaggerated force.

"New Orleans? Really?" Caroline starts, her back turned to Klaus as she rifles through her underwear drawer. Klaus peeks over the magazine again, trying to catch a glimpse of her unmentionables. "You know that's going to be the first place they look."

"Well that's the idea isn't it?" Klaus asks smugly while flipping the page.

"So what? I'm _bait_ now?" Caroline asks, her arms crossed over her chest, her toe tapping on the carpeted floor. Klaus closes the magazine and smirks up at Caroline.

"That is your M.O. isn't it?"

Caroline screams as she storms out of her room and heads for the bathroom. She's about to slam the door shut, but is stopped by Klaus' hand pushing back against the door.

"No!" Caroline screams, pushing against the door with all her strength. "You are not coming in here while I shower!"

"I swear I'll be the perfect gentleman," Klaus says smoothly, holding fast against the door.

"Come on!"

"Sorry Caroline, I can't trust you right now." Caroline huffs as his words sound almost sad and rests her forehead against the door.

"Klaus, please, I promise, nothing is going to happen." Her voice is desperate as she pleads for her privacy. "There's no window for me to escape from and I'm a vampire so it's not like I can drown myself in the bathtub or slit my wrists with a razor and bleed to death." She bites her bottom lip as she feels the pushing on Klaus' side of the door give slightly.

"Fine. But if you're not out in ten minutes I'm coming in. Understood?" Caroline smiles and nods even though she knows he can't see her.

"Yes," she almost whispers and quickly shuts and locks the door before he can change his mind. Turning the shower on, she lets it get hot as she strips out of her clothes and throws them in the hamper. From the corner of her eye she spots her clothes from the day before crumpled on the floor. Picking them up, her cellphone carelessly slips out of her jeans pocket. She panics for a millisecond as she watches the phone fall but manages to catch it just before it hits the tiled floor. Her hands trembling, she moves as close to the shower as possible, hoping the running water will drown out any suspicious sounds and hastily turns her phone to silent before typing out a text to Stefan.

_Damon and Logan are in the Lockwood caves. – Caroline_

Holding her breath she waits for confirmation that the message was sent before turning off her phone and hiding it under a stack of folded towels. She had already used up precious time and still needed to shower so quickly she steps under the scalding hot water and washes at almost vampire speed. Just as she's turning off the water she hears Klaus lightly knocking on the door.

"Time's up Love." Quickly she wraps a towel around herself and takes a deep breath in before unlocking and opening the door.

"Just drying off," she says refusing to look at him because she really doesn't want to see his eyes all over her right now.

"I brought you some clothes," he says almost softly, handing her a neatly folded pile of clothes. Caroline frowns slightly, not exactly thrilled that Klaus was going through her dresser but bites her tongue and graciously takes the proffered clothes, even going so far as to murmur a _'thank you'_ before once again shutting and locking the door so she can get dressed in private.

Not five minutes later she steps out of the bathroom, not at all surprised to see Klaus waiting patiently on the other side.

"I feel a little overdressed for a plane ride," Caroline mumbles, her hands smoothing over the material of the black strapless dress.

"Well it's certainly not going to be a normal everyday flight in coach Love," Klaus says with a smirk, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Oh gawd," Caroline whines dramatically as she walks past him and grabs her duffle bag from off her bed. "If you're trying to woo me by flying us first class you should already know that I'm too smart to be seduced by you." Pausing in front of a mirror she hastily pins up her still damp hair looking at Klaus' reflection as he stood behind her with a leer.

"Not to worry Caroline," Klaus says as he presses his hand against the small of her back and gently leads her down the stairs and out of her house. "I am more than aware of your inability to be seduced by me."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Ok, so so so sorry that this update took so long. Life too often gets in the way, making it difficult for me to have the time to actually write…and stuff….I was thinking while writing this, because my 4 year old son is currently obsessed with everything Iron Man, that I might try to do something with Tony Stark and Caroline once I get this story done. What do you think? Anyway, drop a review if it pleases you cause it most definitely pleases me and I'll see y'all next time. Laters, T-**

VIII

Caroline's steps faltered slightly on the stone pathway when she spotted a black limousine idling outside her house. Klaus pressed the palm of his hand a little more firmly against the small of her back, gently forcing her to keep moving forward.

"Seriously? Who are you trying to impress Klaus?" Caroline asked as the driver stepped out of the limo and opened the door for them.

"Isn't it obvious?" Klaus said lowly, his warm breath brushing against her ear as his hand snaked up the bare skin of her arm and gently turned her to face him, his eyes searching hers for the briefest of moments before releasing his hold on her so she could climb into the extravagant vehicle. Caroline glared at him as she climbed into the limo and moved as far away from him as possible, her arm digging almost painfully into the opposite door.

"Seems like you've had this all planned out for quite some time," Caroline grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and giving Klaus a sidelong glance as he settled in beside her.

"I think it's safe to assume that our time together will not be for as long as I would like so I see nothing wrong with making the most of every moment," Klaus said with a smug smile as he reached into a mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of champagne. "Champagne?" Caroline rolled her eyes but did not object as he popped the cork and poured them each a glass.

"It is our thing," Caroline said with an exaggerated huff and took the proffered glass, being extra careful to not let her fingers brush against the back of his hand.

"I thought we didn't have a 'thing'," Klaus said with a smirk before taking a sip from his glass. Caroline could feel the heat rise up in her cheeks as she brought the flute to her lips and took a long sip.

"What are you going to do if Logan comes after me?" Caroline asked once Klaus' penetrating gaze became too much and she desperately scrounged for a distraction.

"What would you like me to do?" Klaus asked as his brow rose questioningly.

"Does it matter?" Klaus smirked and hummed lightly against the rim of the champagne flute.

"I suppose it doesn't. But let's say it did, what would you like to see happen Caroline? How would you like to see this chapter play out?" Caroline swallowed thickly as her hold on the fragile champagne glass tightened causing the stem of the flute to crack slightly under the pressure. She always hated negotiating with Klaus. It was all a game to him and he always had the upper hand.

"I don't want Logan to die," Caroline said simply. It was obvious, but she didn't want to give away too much before knowing what Klaus had up his sleeve.

"What about Damon? Do I have permission to kill him, or would you like him to also be included under your cloak of protection?" Caroline scoffed at the mention of the raven haired Salvatore.

"_Hmmph_, if anyone is killing Damon, it's me."

xXx

"Damon!" Stefan yelled from the entrance of the caves, rays from the early morning sun lighting a path down to the depths of the labyrinth. _"Damon!"_

"Stefan," Damon barely whispered, as he slipped in and out of consciousness, the stake in his chest taking its toll. In a flash Stefan was down the stone steps and kneeling in front of his brother.

"How'd you find us?" Logan asked, weakened and tired, but still in better shape than Damon.

"Caroline sent me a text," Stefan mumbled as he gingerly wrapped his hand around the wooden stake protruding from his brother's chest.

"Careful," Damon rasped, his face scrunched up into a grimace as Stefan pressed his other hand against Damon's shoulder, steadying him as he slowly pulled the weapon out. Damon hissed as he felt the wood rub against the tissue of his heart, then finally hunched forward in relief when it was completely out.

"What did she say?" Logan asked as Stefan went to work on the metal cuffs around Damon's bloodied wrists.

"Just that you two were down here," he said as he broke one metal cuff than the other, catching Damon as he slumped forward and gently laid him down. "I sent her a text back but she never responded."

"The girl's got a death wish," Damon said weakly, unable to do much except roll on his side and watch as Stefan focused his attention on Logan's restraints, breaking them fairly easily and then taking a quick step back, not exactly sure what the Wolverine would do next.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Stefan asked, keeping a wary eye on Logan.

"Klaus took Caroline," Logan said, rubbing his wrists gingerly as he stood.

"What?" Stefan asked dumbly as he struggled to catch up with the recent events.

"She sacrificed herself to save Logan's ass," Damon ground out through his teeth as he struggled to get on all fours.

"You need blood," Stefan said with an edge of concern in his voice as he quickly moved to his brother's side and helped him stand, allowing Damon to put most of his weight against him for support. "What's your plan Logan? You can come back to the house with us," Stefan continued as he started walking towards the stone steps, Damon still leaning against him.

"I'm going to get Caroline," Logan said definitively causing Stefan to halt his steps.

"You can't just go tearing after Klaus with no plan," Damon said through his teeth, looking over Stefan's shoulder at the Wolverine.

"Damon's right Logan. Come back with us and we'll figure out our next move."

"Sorry, I work better alone," Logan said, moving past the Salvatore brothers, up the stone steps and out of the cave into the early morning light.

"Jackass," Damon hissed as Stefan shook his head slightly. "Hey Stefan?" he asked as they resumed their slow assent up and out of the Lockwood caves.

"Yeah Damon?"

"What the hell took you so long?" Stefan's steps faltered slightly as they reached the entrance to the cave.

"I was out of town," he said vaguely.

"Checking on Elena?" Stefan's only response was silence. "_Stalker_," Damon said with a half-hearted chuckle.

xXx

Caroline watched through her window as the limousine pulled up to the airport, bypassed the main entrance, and finally came to a stop on the tarmac; a small private plane sitting not too far off in the distance. The sky was grey but had streaks of orange cutting across it as the sun began to rise along the horizon. Caroline hissed through her teeth as she looked at Klaus from the corner of her eye, not failing to notice the smug smile still plastered on his face.

"You're certainly pulling out all the stops," she said as the driver stepped out of the vehicle and opened Klaus' door.

"I hate to fly commercial," Klaus responded as he took her hand and helped her out of the limo.

"Of course you do," Caroline said with a bit of a bite as the driver opened up the trunk and handed Klaus her black duffel bag.

"Enjoy your flight Mr Mikaelson," said the nameless driver with a polite smile to Caroline.

"Thank you James," Klaus said briskly as he firmly grabbed Caroline's elbow and led her to the plane.

"Good morning Mr Mikaelson, everything is ready to go," said a chipper brunette in a flight attendant's uniform who eagerly took Caroline's bag from Klaus.

"Thank you Britney," Klaus said seductively with a slight nod giving the flight attendant permission to board the plane. Caroline rolled her eyes and began to follow behind Britney, but stopped when she felt Klaus pulling on her arm slightly.

"Just one more thing before we board," Klaus said smoothly as he pulled Caroline flush against him, his free hand fishing through his jacket pocket.

"Wha-" Caroline started but stopped suddenly when she felt a sharp prick in her side and everything once again went black around her.

xXx

Logan stepped out of the depths of the caves and inhaled deeply as he took in his surroundings, noticing the early morning sunlight peeking through the thicket of trees around the cave, he determined that he was pretty deep into the woods that surrounded Mystic Falls. He could hear Damon's and Stefan's voices echoing through the labyrinth and knew he had to move fast if he wanted to keep a sizable distance between the Salvatore brother's and himself. Letting his eyes roam over the woods, he once again inhaled deeply and caught a hint of Caroline's scent in the air. Moving quickly, he continued to track Caroline's scent through the dense woods until he reached the edge where the wilderness ended and manicured lawns began, and spotted Caroline's house only a few yards away.

Noticing a back patio door he ran over to it and tried sliding it open, not really surprised when it was locked. He frowned, looking at the thin paned glass, and contemplated for a moment just breaking it so he could enter. His eyes rose and he spotted the destruction in her kitchen from the earlier tussle with Klaus and decided a broken sliding door was of little consequence at this point. Using his metal talons, he easily punched through the glass and unlocked the door from the inside. Retracting his claws he tentatively slid the door open and stepped into the kitchen.

Logan quickly moved upstairs, checking a couple rooms before he found Caroline's bedroom. Hurriedly he rummaged through her vanity, dresser, desk, and bedside table, letting out an animalistic roar when he failed to find what he was looking for. Stopping for a moment, he struggled to compose himself, running a hand through his hair as his eyes scanned over her room one final time. Spotting a photograph of Caroline, her arm slung loosely around a pretty brunette, taped to her vanity mirror, he silently moved over to the small table and picked the photo off the reflective glass. Tearing it down the middle, he slid the half with Caroline's smiling face into his back pocket before exiting her room and continuing down the hall.

He checked two more rooms before finding the bathroom. Letting out a huff of air he tentatively stepped into the small tiled space and once again did a quick scan with his eyes, spotting a hamper with dirty clothes, he opened the lid and roughly rummaged through the garments, coming up with nothing. About to give up, he spotted a few towels neatly folded and stacked on a shelf. Closing his eyes he gingerly picked up the top towel before opening his eyes and letting out a relieved sigh. _Her phone_.

In a flash he snatched it up and headed back downstairs, taking two steps at a time as he scrolled through her contacts, stopping when he found Klaus' name. Exiting through the front door he hit '_dial_' as he crossed her lawn to his Harley. It only took half a ring for Klaus to answer.

"_Ah, Damon I presume. Glad to hear you made it out safely_."

"It's not Damon," Logan said as he straddled his bike.

"_Logan then. Tell me mate, how did you get out so fast?"_

"It doesn't matter." He could hear some shuffling on the other end of the phone.

"_No, I suppose it doesn't." _

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming for you," Logan said as he kick-started the Harley.

"_I wouldn't expect anything less." _

Logan hung up without another word and slipped the phone into his leather jacket before pulling away from the curb and down the street. The morning sun beat against his back as he merged onto the highway and headed south west, his mind only able to focus on Caroline and how he was going to save her.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N – Ok trigger warning folks – Hayley makes an appearance, albeit a minor cameo. This took a while to write, so sorry for the delay with getting it posted. Also sorry that there's not a lot of Salvatore action in this chapter. As always, thank you for the support and love, you guys are truly amazing. Please review! I love it when you do!**_

IX

The plane landed two hours after take-off, the orange morning sun barely peeking out over the horizon as Klaus looked out through the small jet's window and then shifted his eyes downward at an unconscious Caroline lying beside him, her head resting on his lap. Klaus frowned slightly when he heard a quiet moan escape her lips and swiftly snapped her neck before she could awaken.

With a flirtatious smile Britney signaled that they were cleared to exit the plane. Klaus barely gave the flight attendant a second glance as he carefully picked Caroline up off his lap, cradled her in his arms, and descended down the steps. Britney followed close behind with Caroline's bag in hand.

The air was already heavy with humidity as he walked to the black SUV that awaited them on the tarmac, the driver waiting with the back passenger door open. Klaus gave the driver a curt nod before he gently laid Caroline down in the back seat, gently smoothing the black material of her dress down over her thighs and running his fingers across her pale cheek before he closed the door and moved around to the front of the SUV. Climbing into the passenger seat, he looked at the rearview mirror while the driver took Caroline's bag from Britney and put it in the trunk before climbing back into the drivers' seat.

"Home, Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Home," Klaus stated softly as he forced himself to not look back at the unconscious blonde in the backseat.

xXx

"So what's the plan?" Stefan asked as he poured bourbon into two glasses.

"Plan A, let Logan go tearing ass into New Orleans and start a fight with Klaus while we sneak in behind him and get Caroline," Damon said as he lay on the leather sofa gulping down a blood bag.

"Plan B?" Stefan asked as he crossed the distance from the bar to the couch and handed Damon one of the glasses of bourbon.

"Plan B, refer back to Plan A," Damon said, sitting up slightly as he took the proffered tumbler and gulped down the liquor just as fast as he emptied the bag of A Positive.

"What makes you so sure Klaus is taking her to New Orleans?" Stefan asked as he settled into the leather chair across from his brother.

"Well, for one, he has an army of Hybrids there. And two, where else is Klaus going to crown his Queen of Darkness?"

"Queen of Darkness?" Stefan asked with raised brow. Damon shrugged and pushed himself off the couch.

"Blondie's words, not mine," Damon said as he headed up the stairs. "Pack your bags Brother; we're leaving in an hour."

"Flying or driving?" Stefan asked as he rose from the leather chair.

"Driving. I'm not giving Klaus the chance to swoop in and try to take Blondie back while we're standing in line waiting to get through security check points," Damon half-yelled as he strode into his bedroom, pulling off his bloodied and torn shirt as he walked into his private bathroom.

xXx

Caroline groaned as she slowly came to. Her whole body ached and her stomach churned uncomfortably as she cautiously opened her eyes. The room she was in was dimly lit and Klaus' scent hung heavily in the air along with a mixture of blood, a lot of blood. Caroline's stomach churned again and the room spun around her slowly as the heady scent invaded her senses. Scrunching her eyes she struggled to focus on something to make the room stop spinning. Finally her eyes focused on a large oil canvas of a rolling countryside hanging on a wall directly across from her. Something wasn't right however as she stared at the large painting, trying to push down the waves of nausea. The artwork was upside down. Scanning the area around her, she realized everything was upside down and suddenly felt a little like Alice trapped in Wonderland.

Groaning again, she tilted her head to assess her current physical state and quickly realized it was she who was upside down, not the room. Her ankles were shackled to thick metal chains that hung from the ceiling. Her body stripped out of the black dress that she knew she was wearing only hours before, now shamefully on display in only a pair of black panties and matching bra.

As her panic quickly rose, her stomach flip-flopped once again and this time she was unable to push the wave of nausea away. Arching her back, she tried to move her arms to give herself a better position to empty her stomach but was only rewarded with a sharp cutting pain as serrated metal sliced into her wrists and forearms, tearing the skin down to her bone. Caroline let out a cry of pain and felt the bile in her stomach rise up to her throat and had no other choice but to once again arch her back as far as she could and empty the contents of her stomach onto a plastic tarp laying below her, the bile burning her throat as it exited her system causing her to almost choke on her own vomit.

"Well that's gross," said a throaty female voice that Caroline recognized immediately, even if it had been years since she had last heard it. Caroline wretched again, unable to stop the bile from leaving her system as she faintly heard the clicking of stiletto heels enter the room.

"Hayley," Caroline managed to rasp out as the brunette came into her line of sight. "Help me please." Hayley laughed out loud as she crossed her arms over her chest and ogled the blonde vampire with hatred and distaste.

"You're kidding right?"

"Where's Klaus?" Caroline asked, quickly realizing that Hayley's only purpose for being there was to revel in her own current state of helplessness.

"Out," Hayley simply stated, offering no other information as she pulled the metal chains that were bolted to the floor causing the sharp serrated clamps to once again tear into Caroline's wrists and arms making her scream out in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline cried as the scent of her own blood invaded her senses.

"I'm not," Hayley said as she gave the chains another tug. "Klaus is."

Caroline let out a guttural scream, unable to fight the pain that was crippling her, her body so weak that it was no longer able to heal itself. Hayley clicked her teeth with satisfaction as she watched the thick rivulets of blood drip from Caroline's arms onto the plastic tarp below her.

"You fucking _bitch_!" Caroline screeched, her fangs fully extended as she glared at the hybrid, fully prepared to spit out several more insults but stopped herself when she heard the click of a door open, then shut with a definitive slam. Hayley frowned and immediately took a step back away from Caroline, having also heard the sound of someone entering the house. Caroline took a deep breath in, trying to compose herself as best she could as Klaus' scent once again filled the room as he entered.

"Glad to see your awake Love," Klaus said as he slowly stalked his way into the room, carefully assessing the tension between Hayley and Caroline.

"Klaus, I swear to _God_ you better get your little lap dog out of my face before I fucking rip her heart out!" Caroline yelled as she writhed against her restraints, no longer feeling the pain from the serrated metal cuffs as blind rage and hunger overcame her.

"I'd like to see you try," Hayley shot back with a smirk causing Caroline to hiss and snap her fangs.

"Now now girls," Klaus said playfully as he took a couple steps further into the room. "Play nice."

"Cunt!" Caroline screamed, looking past Klaus as he stepped between herself and Hayley.

"Whore!" Hayley shot back causing Klaus to turn sharply on his heel and face the Hybrid, his face only inches from hers.

"That's enough!" he yelled sternly causing Hayley to immediately lower her eyes to her Alpha. "There is no doubt that the Wolverine is going to be arriving here sooner rather than later so I need you and Marcel to begin patrolling the city." Hayley nodded, her eyes fixated on her feet. "You will contact me as soon as he arrives, understood?" Hayley nodded once more. "Now go before I let Caroline loose on you," Klaus finished with a smirk causing Hayley to shift slightly from foot to foot before exiting the house in a flash. Caroline watched Klaus expectantly as he slowly turned back around, focusing his attention on her once more. "How are you feeling Caroline?"

"Hungry."

xXx

Logan didn't stop; riding through the morning, afternoon, and now night as he entered the outskirts of New Orleans. The air was hot and thick with humidity though the sun had set hours ago causing a thin sheen of sweat to appear above his brow as he pulled up alongside a downtown bar called Rousseau's.

Killing the engine of his Harley, Logan wiped the sweat off his brow as he looked at the bar he had parked outside of then around at the tourists milling about on the cobbled street. New Orleans wasn't an especially large city but there were many dark corners to it that often went undiscovered. Not exactly certain on where to start, he climbed off his bike and sauntered into the small pub, the smell of liquor and smoke immediately hitting him like a hard punch. Logan's eyes scanned the occupants of the pub as he walked straight back to the bar where a pretty blonde was bartending.

"What can I get you?"

"A Bud," Logan said as he pulled out a cigar from his leather jacket and lit it.

"Bottle or draft?" asked the blonde bartender with a pretty smile.

"Bottle." The bartender nodded and went to the other end of the bar, grabbing his beer and opening the bottle.

"Four fifty sweetheart," said the blonde as she handed him the bottle.

"You wouldn't happen to know a guy named Klaus would you?" Logan asked as he pulled a hundred dollar bill from his wallet and pushed it toward her. The bartender's flirtatious smile faltered slightly as she took the bill from Logan.

"Heard of him. You a friend of his?" Logan smirked as he brought the bottle of beer to his lips and took a long swig.

"Something like that." The bartender's eyes shifted past Logan nervously causing him to turn his head slightly, noticing a dark skinned man approach the bar.

"You looking for Klaus?" said the dark skinned man with a wide grin.

"I am," Logan said as he took a drag from his cigar and puffed out the smoke directly into the man's face.

"Marcel," said the man, ignoring the smoke as he extended his hand in greeting.

"Where can I find Klaus Marcel?" Logan asked, ignoring the handshake.

"He's hard to find," Marcel responded, his wide grin still firmly plastered on his face. Logan scowled and in a flash had Marcel pinned up against the bar, his metal talons fully extended and grazing against his throat.

"Enough with the games. Take me to Klaus or I rip your head off," Logan growled.

"Ok," Marcel said, the smile never leaving his face.


End file.
